Together in Death
by ShhDimka
Summary: Dimitri and Rose spend their last moments together. So in love and so distraught.


One shot- Together in Death

I was in the middle of a coughing fit, and once finished I winced from the pain in my chest. The pain was god awful, and I didn't know how I was going to survive it. I moaned out in pain as I roughly coughed again. Hearing my pain, the love of my life walked in. He looked awful! He too was unwell. We rarely got sick but when we did it was serious.

He came up to me trying to comfort me despite his own pain. I could see in his eyes the immense pain which he was trying to mask from me. But I knew him from the inside out, I knew him better than I knew myself. He reached out to me as I attempted to reach out to him. I was fading; already weak and deteriorating further due to my coughing fits. Not only did I feel deathly ill, I felt overwhelming guilt. Had it not been for me, the amazing man before me would not be sick and in a great deal of pain. The thought of me causing him pain brought tears to my eyes. Tears which did not go unnoticed by him. He murmured my name and gathered me in his arms. No matter the pain he was feeling, I was still his first priority.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen to you! I'm so, so sorry. You shouldn't care for me; I'm an awful person for doing this to you."

"I'm not sorry" was all he said. I looked up at him questioningly. Because of me, we are deathly ill.  
>"I love you, and I'm glad that I can spend my last moments beside you"<p>

"But if it weren't for me, you would have lived a longer more fulfilled life" He only sighed at what I had to say.

"Even if I weren't sick, and you passed away, my life would consist of an empty void. You can barely call that living a fulfilled life, yet alone living at all. My life is nothing without you, and I don't intend on living without you. At least this way I can move on knowing that I'll be reunited with you shortly."  
>"We're going to die aren't we?" I asked him in a small unsure voice.<br>He sighed, and held me closer, hearing the fear in my voice. He didn't answer me though. We stayed wrapped up in each other for a while longer.

I felt rather than heard his body wracking with silent coughs. The coughs he was trying to suppress, so I would not be alerted to his condition. He was deteriorating. I could feel it. He arm around my waist was weakening. I gripped him tighter in fear. I couldn't lose him, not even if it were for only a minute. It was only expected that i would go roughly the same time he did as we were both ill with the same thing, no thanks to me. If anything i would be expected to go first as i contracted the contagious illness first.

His breathing was becoming laboured, and his arm was not as strong against my body now.  
>I gripped him as though my life depended on it, tears relentlessly streaming down my face.<br>"No , no, no, no, no, no, no" i kept murmuring.  
>"Please don't leave me" I cried<br>"Never" was his only response. My back was up against his front. So i turned around slowly, trying not to jostle him. When I was face to face with him, he attempted a smile. Always trying to be strong for me. I leaned up towards his face just as he leaned down to meet mine. Our lips brushed each others softly. I revealed in the feel of his lips. So soft, but not as warm as they usually are. That small detail broke my heart. The kiss grew more passionate as he pulled me closer. Both fighting for dominance. I was thrilled at the fact that he seemed to be stronger than he was a few moments ago.  
>"You really do bring me strength" he whispered to me. I smiled against him glad that I can still be there for him. Glad that he doesn't despise me for the position iv put him through.<p>

"I love you so much, don't ever forget that. I love you, always have, and always will. You, my love, are my life." He whispered to me.  
>"I love you so much too. Don't ever underestimate how much."<br>I saw his eyes water as he stared at me. He looked so broken. As broken as I felt and looked.  
>"You're beautiful, even so close to death." He moaned in despair. "If only I could cure you of this illness. As long as I know you are okay, I can leave this earth, happy. Happy to have met and had you.<br>I would do anything to rid you of this disease and put it in myself. I love you" He said this with so much emotion that I cried even harder. Life was so unfair.

I kissed him again, showing him exactly how I felt. It was a powerful kiss, which described everything we felt for each other. Although much to my disdain the kiss was deteriorating. It was becoming weaker, slower. I was too caught up to really pay attention to what it meant. Our lips slowed even further, till they were barely moving. Our foreheads were resting against each others. I was breathing heavily, still so weak. I pecked him on the lips again, so softly. He just stayed as he was. I kissed him again. I stared at him as I got no response. I stopped breathing in fear. That's when I heard it.

Absolute silence. I could no longer hear his deep breathing. My eyesight went blurry, as unshed tears filled my eyes. I moaned in absolute agony.

"Dimitri?" I shook him silently, begging him to open his eyes. "Please, Dimitri. I need you so much. I love you, I love you, please get up. Please." I was gripping him as though my life depended on it. But in reality my heart depended on it. I was in absolute agony. Why can't I just die now?  
>I gripped his silent body, praying that I would join him soon. I was waiting and waiting.<br>I kept murmuring his name. Hoping that by some miracle he would awaken. I longed to see his gorgeous brown eyes again.

Why was it taking so long? Why couldn't I just die already? I cried for hours and hours, while still in his arms. I felt as his body slowly got cooler. I tried to warm him up as best I could. I was in denial. I couldn't accept that he was gone. It was day time, meaning that everyone else in mine and Dimitri's world were asleep. The world was oblivious to my heartbreak and pain.

I felt my eyes start to droop. I nearly smiled in relief.  
>"Ill be with you soon Dimitri"<br>I felt myself fall into unconsciousness. And my eyes slipped shut and I stopped thinking about my pain and loss. I was going to Dimitri now.

**A few hours later**

"Rose. Are you up here? Rose, are you there?"

I was slipping out of my unconscious state. I felt someone shaking me. I smiled.  
>"Dimitri" I sighed. My eyes still closed.<br>"OH MY GOSH" I need help up here please. Oh gosh Rose thank god your okay"  
>WHAT. No. This can't be happening. I was meant to be dead with my Dimitri.<br>I immediately opened my eyes, to come face to face with a still dead Dimitri. I screamed out in agony.  
>"Rose!" My best friend Lissa was beside me crying trying to calm me down.<br>I don't understand. Why and how am I still alive? Why do I feel better then I did yesterday.

I was getting better. Impossible!  
>I was getting better whilst Dimitri lay dead beside me.<br>That was when his earlier words came back to me. "If only I could cure you of this illness. As long as I know you are okay, I can leave this earth, happy. Happy to have met and had you.  
>I would do anything to rid you of this disease and put it in myself. I love you"<p>

I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, somehow I'm only still alive due to Dimitri, healing me. I know it sounds impossible but it was comforting to know that he loved me that much. It was also unnerving. I would forever hold the guilt that I was to blame for his death.

"Oh Dimitri" I cried stroking his cheek. I was so caught up in my own world I didn't realise that somebody had come up behind me and had begun to pick me up.  
>I struggled in the persons grasp. It was a guy. I screamed and thrashed and begged and cried. But the guy kept on walking despite my screams of protest.<p>

"NOOOOOOO" I shouted whilst crying. Each step was further from Dimitri. I knew then that this was the last time I would ever see Dimitri. And that thought destroyed me. I thought I would die of heartbreak.  
>"I LOVE YOU DIMITRI" I shouted as I was carried out of the room he was in. I glimpsed him for the last time.<br>Lying all by himself. Alone in death. Because we certainly weren't being reunited any time soon.

"My life is nothing without you, and I don't intend on living without you. At least this way I can move on knowing that I'll be reunited with you shortly." –Dimitri Belikov

**Idno it's late at night and I felt like writing something different. Something which didn't have a happy ending. Although I absolutely love Dimitri. R&R i would love to hear your thoughts and opinion on this story.**


End file.
